My God of War
by perfect-rendezvous
Summary: He was the God of War. He was the king. He could make you submit without blinking an eye. He could make you do anything without lifting a finger. He didn't have a weakness. Until her. It all changed when she came along. She became his goddess. His queen. His weakness.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I set my bag down on the floor next to me. I sighed assessing the empty living room. Freedom.

The room was small. Enough for a couch and maybe even a tv. I walked through another doorway and found the kitchen. Back in the living room I found a bathroom. I walked upstairs, it was just one big room and a bathroom. Not bad. No one can find me here. Right?

Forks, Washington. Who even knew this town existed?

Opening up Google Maps, I walked to a diner. New town. New house. New job. New life.

 _I can do this,_ I thought to myself. I walked to the back looking for the manager's office.

"Hi, I'm Alessa," I gave a timid smile to the lady sitting before me. She looked as if she was well into her 60s, like a warm grandma.

"Oh! Yes, Alessa! I'm LeAnne," She bounced up and shook my hand, "Wonderful to finally meet you! Here, your month's schedule and everything else is in this packet. You can go over all that tonight, but for now we'll just get you familiar with the place? Is that ok?"

"Of course, thank you so much," Her warm welcome helped my nerves. I followed her to another young girl.

"Alessa this is Tara. Tara, Alessa," LeAnne introduced us. I put out my hand.

Shaking my hand she gave me a dazzling smile, "So nice to meet you! It's lovely to see a new face around here. Especially in such a small town."

"Thanks, I guess," My shy smile returned.

"Tara will show you everything, you'll be set to go in no time!" LeAnne gave me a small side hug and returned to her office.

"Yay! I've been so excited to meet you!" Tara gave me hug and led me into the kitchen. She continued to show me all the machines, the menu, the basic recipes, etc.

It was almost 9 p.m. when I returned home. Stepping into the living room, I realized I had nothing. No bed, no couch, nothing. I sighed and went upstairs and rolled out a sleeping bag onto the hard wood floor. I snuggled in and took out LeAnne's envelope. I fell asleep, reading through its contents and back into my nightmares.

And that's what my life became. I took up as many shifts as I could at the diner, making as much money as I could. I wasn't much of a spender, but I needed the basic necessities. Eventually, I bought a few couches and a bed along with a nightstand. My new house started to finally feel like home. I didn't end up buying a car. I didn't really need one, but I've been saving up.

Tara and I were friends, but not really best friends. We connected and working at the diner was fun with her. I hung out with the high schoolers in there who also worked with us, but they were like nomads.

Who was I to complain? I had a home, a job, what more? I finally had solitude, at least when I was awake. I'm happy, I think. I'm safe. 

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like it! Please review! I would love to know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Jasper's POV**_

Alice led me into a clearing in the forest.

"What happened darlin'?" I held her in my arms.

She sighed and looked into my eyes, sadness was radiating off of her, "You know we aren't mates right?"

My eyebrows scrunched. Of course I knew, but so what. I would never find my mate. It's been 200 years, what's the point? Neither of us found our mates and we were tired of waiting. No one could love me anyway. My own family was scared of me. I fed off of people's fear. "What brought this one, Alice?"

She sighed and pulled away from me, "I had a vision….."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Of?"

"Your mate," she barely whispered.

My world froze. That wasn't possible.

"She's human…." With that Alice ran away.

I leaned against a tree. _Human? What if I hurt her? What if I couldn't control myself? I have to stay away from her. And that's that._

 _ **Alessa's POV**_

It was a Thursday afternoon, Chief Swan came into the diner. The bell tinkled as the door opened, causing me to look up.

"Chief! What can I get you today?" I smiled at him and came to the register.

"Fries and a beer, togo dear," He looked solemn.

"Coming right up," I swiped his credit card, "What's up, Chief?"

He sighed and shook his head, "These animal attacks are killing me."

I nodded. It was all over the news, "Anymore victims?"

"We found a kid this morning," he looked down dejected.

"Oh no!" I handed him his bag of fries and beer.

Chief Swan nodded solemnly, "Stay safe, dear. Stay out of that forest if you can help it."

I nodded, "Ya…. good luck, Chief."

"I'll need it," He left the diner; the door's bell tinkled.

Forks gave me a new hobby, hiking. Well not really hiking, more like walking in nature. The forest is beautiful. If I wasn't in the diner during the day, I was in the forest.

I wasn't working today, so I decided to venture into the forest. It was my favorite weather. There was slight rain and you could hear the thunder rumbling in the distance.

Ever since the Chief's warning I made sure to carry pepper spray with me, but I couldn't stay away from the forest. My escape.

Unfortunately, it wasn't pepper spray that was going to save me. Not when a blur of pale cream skin and dark hair slammed me against a tree.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Agh!" God, that hurt.

"Aw, is the poor little human in pain?" He slammed my head into the tree again. I felt warm liquid trickle through my hair and down my neck.

He slowly licked my neck and sucked. I swear to god I thought he was about to eat my neck when I heard a roar and he was a yanked off of me. My vision was blurry and I could barely make out the blond man in front of me. And then it all went black.

 _ **Jasper's POV**_

I found Alice back inside our house. With my nod, she proceeded to tell our family about her vision. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett congratulated me. Edward simply gave me a nod, but Rosalie was a different story.

" _A human?!_ " She screeched.

"Don't even Rose, don't even bother," I flashed my eyes at her, "I haven't decided yet anyway."

"Decide what?" Alice blinked looking at me.

"I need time," I turned on my heel and ran into the forest again.

It was then I smelled it. Sweet, sweet blood.

No one could stop me now. Growling, I ran chasing the smell. It was a newborn. Attacking a human. Before I processed it, I ripped him off of my mate.

Roaring, I ripped off his head and let it roll. I gathered the girl into my arms.

I froze, oh no. No no no no no. My mate. She was unconscious.

I sprinted back to the house, "Carlisle!"

Putting her on my bed, I saw red. No one. No one hurts my mate.

My anger put everyone in the house on edge. Carlisle stitched her up without saying anything. It was when I realized no one else was in the house that she was bleeding. My mate was bleeding blood and I didn't even realize. Her sweet sweet blood. And I didn't even have to control myself. I didn't feel the need to drain her.

Never again. Never again will anyone hurt my mate. Not if they wanted to see the light of day again. They didn't call me the God of War for nothing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Jasper's POV**_

When Carlisle was done, he looked at me. Slight fear radiated off of him. I growled lowly and glared at him, what else does he need want? Taking the hint, he walked out.

I sat next to my mate and held her soft hand. Beautiful. I combed her soft chocolate hair out of her eyes. I couldn't wait to see her beautiful eyes. She was tiny. She could barely pass off as 5' 3". All I wanted to do was protect her. Shield her from the world and its horrors.

 _ **Alessa's POV**_

I struggled to open my eyes. White. A plain white ceiling. I felt a soft, but rough hand holding mine. What? Who was that? Turning, I saw, oh.. my… god…, the most beautiful creature to grace this planet. He had unruly blond hair and golden eyes that were staring into my eyes.

Wait, who is this man? Where am I? I started to panic flinched away from him, "Puh-please don't hurt me."

"Hey, hey," he knelt down on the floor to come to my eye level, "I swear, I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me."

"Why?"

He sighed, "I-"

"Wait, were you the one who saved me?"

He raised an eyebrow gave me a slight smirk, "Ya, that would be me."

"Oh um thanks," I blushed, no, what was happening to me.

"Trust me now, darlin'?" his southern accent leaked through as he drawled.

What was I supposed to say? "I- um…"

"What's your name, love?"

"Um… Alessa…" I blushed even more and sat up.

"Beautiful," Jasper helped me sit up, "Jasper."

"Thanks, Jasper," I gave him a shy smile and sat up, "I should, um, really get going."

A sad look settled onto his face, "You should really rest, stay here for the night."

"I- I really couldn't," I blushed looking down.

"Please, I insist. Doctor's orders?" he grinned at me.

"Doctor?"

"My dad."

"Ooo."

"He's the one who stitched you up."

"Can I see him? I would really like to thank him."

Jasper tilted his head, "Ya, but first rest. Please?"

"Oh um ok," I blushed and laid back down.

Jasper shot me a smile and got up and closed the door behind him. Before I could fathom anything else, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I forgot. How could I forget?

 _ **Jasper's POV**_

I walked downstairs to see the rest of my family sitting in the living room. They looked up at me, "Her name is Alessa."

Emmet whipped out his phone, "I got this bro."

I went back up and slid in next to my mate. My phone vibrated. Emmett sent me all of her details. Or at least everything from the last 3 months. Where she lived, where she worked, etc. What happened before that?

Shaking my head, I played with her hair as I examined her face. Every little crevice.

Creepy much?

And then she shook.

 _ **Alessa's POV**_

~Dream~

 _I stood near the dining table. The food fresh and hot. Just the way he liked._

 _6:30. He should be home any minute. His plate in front of his chair. Just the way he liked._

 _The front door opened and I straightened my back. Ready to serve. Just the way he liked._

 _He threw his bag at me and sat down on his chair. I stumbled from the force of the bag and set it down near the wall quickly. I came back and started to serve his food. The vegetables on the right and the meat on the left. I set his beer next to his fork. Just the way he liked._

 _I took a deep breath nervously. Suddenly, he roared and threw his fork at me, barely missing my eye. Oh no no no no. What did I do wrong now?_

" _You stupid useless bitch!" He got up from the table._

 _I staggered against the wall. No no no no. Not tonight. Please._

 _His fist came crashing onto my cheek, "AH!"_

" _Quiet! Stupid freak," he began to rip off my clothes and I couldn't do anything._

" _No…. Please…" I begged._

"Alessa!"

I gasped and sat up. There were tears streaming down my face. As usual.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jasper collected me into his arms, "I'm right here. It's ok. Deep breaths, darlin', deep breaths."

Deep breaths.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I furiously tried wiping my tears away.

"What happened? Are you ok, love?" Jasper looked at me worriedly. His fingers combed the hair out of my face.

"I- I should really get going," I crawled out of his arms and off the bed, "Um really, thank you for everything."

Jasper beat me to the door, "Alessa…"

"Please…"

His face softened and he stepped to the side. I didn't have time to marvel at his beautiful house as I flew down the stairs and out the door. I gasped for breath as I stumbled outside with my hands on my knees.

"Alessa!" Jasper was behind me, "Here, at least let me drive you."

"I-" well what other choice did I have? I don't even know where I was, "Um ok."

He led me into the garage, it was filled with expensive cars. Oh my god. How rich was he? Smirking, he led me to a shiny black sports car.

"Thanks," I blushed as he opened the passenger door for me. Shutting the door behind me, he climbed into the driver's seat and sped onto the road. The ride was filled with silence. It was halfway through I realized I didn't tell him where I lived.  
"Wait- how-"

He interrupted me, "Don't worry about it."

I blinked at him. _Don't worry about it_? A complete stranger knows where I live! Why was I calm? I definitely should not be calm. I should be panicking. Jasper grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles. Why was he so cold? He didn't look away from the road. I turned to face him, but couldn't say anything. He was breathtakingly beautiful. Perfectly lean. I bet he had a 6-pack under that shirt. A smirk graced his lips, noticing my eying. I blushed and looked away. My hand suddenly lost the feeling of his hand, instead my cheek felt them. I probably looked like a tomato right now.

"You're cute when you blush," Jasper turned towards me.

"I- um- thanks I guess," I couldn't look into his deep eyes, "Look at the road!"

He simply chuckled.

In a few minutes, we found ourselves in front of my house. My house looked like nothing next to his. Feeling a bit embarrassed, I simply looked down and was about to get down when I saw him opening my door. He really wasn't helping my blushing.

I turned back towards him as I unlocked the front door, "You wanna come in?"

Jasper smirked and walked up to me. Really close. I could almost feel his shirt. He was almost a foot taller than me. He kissed my forehead car.

for a few seconds, "You should rest."

And before I could reply, he was starting his car.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Really appreciate your guys' support so far! Today is my last day of break so I won't be able to update as often. Maybe only once a week. Second semester :/**

 **Favorite!**

 **Follow!**

 **Review!**

 **The more reviews I get the faster I'll update :) 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Alessa's POV**_

It was raining again. As usual. I wrapped myself in my coat and grabbed my umbrella. I walked to the diner marvelling at the same nature I saw everyday.

Shivering, I stepped into the warm diner and went into the back, "Hey, Tara!"

"Hey, Al!," Tara gasped, "Oh! You're ice! Come near the oven. Warm up!"

I giggled and stood near the hot oven, "Oh that feels good!"

After a few minutes I took off my coat and put on my apron. Waving at the cook, I stepped into the front with Tara.

"Take 2 and I'll take 3?" Tara grabbed her notepad and attended to her customers.

I cleaned the last table and put up the chairs around 11 that night. Tara and I leaned against the counter laughing about some of our customers today. The bell tinkled and I turned around, "Sorry! We're-"

I froze.

"Hope it isn't too late to catch you darlin'?" Jasper shot me a smile.

"I- of course not. Um, give me a sec," I flustered and ran to the back.

"Girl!" Tara grabbed my arm, "You did not tell me that you had a hunk!"

"I- um what?"

Tara rolled her eyes, "Oh my sweet innocent Alessa! Go!"

I gave her a timid look and unwrapped my apron, "Well good night Tara."

"Oh yes. A very good night!" Tara giggled.

Rolling my eyes, I walked back to the front, "How did you know where I worked?"

Jasper took my arm, "I have my ways sweetheart."

I gave him a questioning look, "Ok…. um where are we going exactly?"

"Well that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?"Jasper smirked at me and held an umbrella over my head, "Anyway I hope you like pasta."

"Why…..?" I looked at him curiously.

He opened the passenger seat door for me, "Hop in love."

I settled in and looked over at Jasper, "Thank you."

Jasper clasped his hand over mine, "No need sweetheart."

I blushed and looked down, studying his hand. His shirt was rolled up a few inches of his forearm. There were crescents all over, bite marks? I traced them softly with my free hand. Jasper snapped his head towards me, alarmed. I looked up in fear, "I- um sorry."

He tilted his head, studying me. I looked down, letting my hair fall forward and cover my face from his view. He stopped at a red light and let go of the steering wheel. He gently put my hand back on his and brushed back my hair. By the time I looked up, his eyes were back on the road, driving past the trees. I continued tracing his marks gently, barely even touching his cold, pale skin.

He parked in front of my house and ran over to open my door. I got down and looked for my keys. Opening the door I let him in. I still felt a bit embarrassed. I didn't even have a car to start with and then my house was probably the size of his entire living room.

"Why embarrassed love?" Jasper stood scaringly close to me.

"Huh? How did-"

"I'm just really good at reading people. Now answer my question," he asked me gently.

I shrugged, "No reason. So um what was that surprise you were talking about?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he sighed realizing he wouldn't get an answer out of me, "Take a bath love."

"Excuse me?" I looked at him.

He smirked, "Go. Relax. I'll be down here. Don't stress."

I felt suspiciously calm and trusting and decided to follow his instructions.

20 minutes later I came out and smelled a delicious smell float upstairs. What was he doing down there? I quickly grabbed a simple dress and walked downstairs.

Jasper met me at the foot of the stairs, "Come."He grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair, "Sit." Kissing my knuckles, he pushed my chair in. He carefully brought over a pan and set it in between 2 plates. Lasagna!

"I didn't know you could cook," I looked at him amazed.

He smirked as he scooped some into my plate, "There's a lot you don't know about me love." He continued to pour me a glass of wine and seated himself across me. I closed my eyes taking in the smell. This is a nice change. I opened my eyes to find him taking a sip of his own.

 _ **Jasper's POV**_

A smile crept onto my face as I watched her inhale the smell. I took the chance to grab another bottle from underneath and fill my cup. Blood. More specifically, animal blood. I didn't want her to know yet, so I covered it up as wine.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. I'm going to miss those eyes.

I shook my head, "No. This is for you, darlin'. I… I already ate."

"Oh.." a wave of untrust flew through her.

"No. What I meant was, I have a really specific diet. I have a condition so….."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about that now. Enjoy your dinner love."

She barely ate a serving. She had to eat more. She looked too skinny.

She smiled up at me as she got up with her plate, "Thank you. So much. This dinner tasted amazing."

I shook my head and took her plate, "It was my pleasure. Here give me the plate."

Before she could argue I was already washing her plate. I heard her shuffle behind me as she put the lasagna away and cleaned the table. I wiped my hands with the hand towel and and watched her. Her beauty was mesmerizing. She looked up at me blushing. I didn't look away, instead I merely smirked at her and stepped closer. Her emotions spiked. Looking down, she chewed her lip nervously. Why was I waiting?

My head swooped down and capture her plump pink lips. My fingers weaved into her hair, and hers into mine. Swiftly, I lifted her onto the counter and let my hands roam over her delicate curves.

I was about to let my hand go under her dress when her fear spiked. She pulled away and I immediately pulled back and looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry. I just- I can't. I'm sorry," she looked down and a wave of sadness fell over her fear.

"Hey it's ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so far," I combed her hair away from her eyes. There were tears. It didn't take me long to piece two and two together. Someone else had hurt her. Someone violated her. My anger spiked, but her hand on mine calmed me down. I knew her for 2 days and she already had me wrapped around her pinky.

I gently scooped her into my arms and took her upstairs into her bedroom. I laid her down and not once did her eyes leave mine. I silently wiped away her tears and kissed her eyes. I sent a wave of calm over her, I couldn't bear seeing my mate like that. Never again. Never again will she have a reason to cry. Not on my watch.

"S-stay?" She barely whispered. If it wasn't for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard her. She didn't need to ask me twice. Her wish was my command.

I slid underneath the covers and kissed her forehead, "Sleep sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
